What's Your Definition?
by tomboy2012
Summary: Dictionary's don't always have all of the right answers. Big Time Rush is a family and always will be, no matter what that stupid dictionary says. 100 Themes Challenge. Chapter 2- Love.
1. Introduction

**Okay, totally looked this up, and now I am doing it! 100 themes challenge, oh yeah, mmhh….  
>I'm kind of excited, I mean, I need something to do whenever I have writer's block. Sigh…<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 1: Introduction<strong>

Have you ever picked up one of those old, giant red dictionaries that look like it is about to fall apart from just the weakest touch? Logan Mitchell did this when he was in the third grade, as he had been only eight years old, and most of all, confused. He and his three best friends – Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and James Diamond – all considered each other as brothers, even though they were not biologically related.

Logan, however, was confused by the word "brother". When he asked his mother what the word meant, and she told him that it was someone who was very close to you. When he asked his father what the word meant, he was told that a brother "was someone who was related to you, or shared one or both of the same parents as you".

Logan, being confused as ever (after all, he was only eight at the time), went to the one source that he was sure he could count on: the dictionary.

_Broth-er  
>noun <em>

_1. A male offspring having both parents in common with another offspring; a male sibling.  
>2. Also called half-brother. A male offspring having only one parent in common with another offspring.<br>3. A stepbrother.  
>4. A male numbered among the same kinship group, nationality, race, profession, etc., as another; an associate; a fellow member, fellow countryman, fellow man, etc.: a fraternity brother.<br>5. Ecclesiastical.  
>a. (often initial capital letter) a male numbered among the lay members of a religious organization that has priesthood.<br>b. A man who devotes himself to the duties of a religious order without taking holy orders, or while preparing for holy orders._

It was at that moment, sitting on the colorful rainbow rug in Mrs. Carrington's third grade classroom, Logan decided that the dictionary didn't always have the right answers to everything as he had once thought. Of course, Kendall, Carlos and James could still be his brothers without any of them being related at all, right?

Logan found that the dictionary was making things harder for him. It was bad enough that he didn't have any _biological _brothers or sisters, but now the dictionary wanted to take away the only actual brothers that he had? That was just cruel.

As the boys grew older and closer to one another, Logan developed another idea, and once again, in the seventh grade, decided to look another word up in the dictionary, just because of the questions that the last definition had left him with for four years.

_Fam-i-ly  
>Noun<em>

_1. A. a basic social unit consisting of parents and their children, considered as a group, whether dwelling together or not: the traditional family.  
>B. a social unit consisting of one or more adults together with the children they care for: a single-parent family.<br>2. The children of one person or one couple collectively: We want a large family.  
>3. The spouse and children of one person: We're taking the family on vacation next week.<br>4. Any group of persons closely related by blood, as parents, children, uncles, aunts, and cousins: to marry into a socially prominent family.  
>5. All those persons considered as descendants of a common progenitor.<em>

Well, that definition had been a bit better, but not exactly the best. Logan really did think of the guys as his family, especially after his father died.

James was the oldest, and the most confident. Though he constantly had his eyes on a different girl (every week, to be exact), Logan knew that he would never put any of those girls before his friends. He wanted more than anything to be famous, to prove to his father that wanting to be a singer or an actor wasn't ridiculous, which Logan could understand. Of course, he hadn't experienced the problem personally, but had read about it in books.

Though James was full of himself and seemed to only care about his looks, Logan knew that he thought of the other guys as his family and would do anything for them, even give up his lucky comb. James was the big brother that Logan never had, never _would _have, and though there were plenty of times that Logan would like to deny it, James was great at boosting up Logan's self-confidence on a daily bases ("_My self-confidence is completely fine, thank you very much!)_

Kendall was the second oldest, but the leader of the group. He was the guy to go to if you just needed to talk, about anything, really, or if you had a problem. Whenever the guys were in a jam, Kendall always came up with a plan to fix everything. Logan knew that Kendall was like this because he was constantly playing hockey. Because Kendall was always on the ice, which helped him to "cool down his nerves", he never snapped at the other guys, or his younger sister, for that matter. Logan couldn't help but feel jealous of Kendall at first. Kendall's father had died when he was just four years old, unlike Logan, whose father had died when Logan was at the age of thirteen. Kendall stepped up to the plate and took care of his sister and mother, even when he was just a young boy. Logan had to admire Kendall for that.

A secret that Logan always kept to himself was that Kendall was secretly like a mentor figure for himself; especially after his father had died. Kendall was so strong and brave, and that just made Logan want to push himself to be strong for _his _mother as well.

Then we have Carlos, who is the youngest of the group. Logan knew that people underestimated Carlos just because the boy acted younger than he truly was, just because he was sensitive, carrying around a hockey helmet strapped to his head on the first day of kindergarten. When Logan had questioned Carlos about this odd habit, Carlos had responded that "The helmet made him feel safe."  
>Carlos was defiantly the baby of their "family".<p>

Did they love each other? Of course they did. Families loved each other, took care of each other, just as the guys did. But did they fight? Of course. Every family does, and you couldn't call yourself a family if you didn't. Sometimes the boys fought about the stupidest things possible, and at other times they would fight about huge things, that could possibly tear the band…their _family, _apart.

But every single time that a fight was over, they would all apologize to each other, because none of the boys could stand being mad at each other for long. That was just how their family worked.

What was Logan's definition of a family, you ask?

"I think of a family as a bond, or a connection, a sense of love and understanding. It is when you learn to someone else's respect individuality, to enjoy time with his brothers. A family was where he had fun and showed appreciation, where he learned how to keep his brothers' backs, but still be independent. A place where learned that support can be shown in even the most difficult of times.

But most of all, Logan knew that in _his _family, the members tried to laugh more than they argued with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of dramatic, right? The next chapter should be better, but I am actually proud of this introduction. It's kind of sweet. So, leave me a review, and tell me what you think!<strong>

**1. Introduction**

**2. Love.**

**3. Light.**

**4. Dark.**

**5. Seeking Solace.**

**6. Break Away.**

**7. Heaven.**

**8. Innocence.**

**9. Hell.**

**10. Breathe Again.**

**11. Memory.**

**12. Insanity.**

**13. Misfortune.**

**14. Smile.**

**15. Silence.**

**16. Questioning.**

**17. Blood.**

**18. Rainbow.**

**19. Grey.**

**20. Fortitude.**

**21. Vacation.**

**22. Mother Nature.**

**23. Crazy.**

**24. No Time.**

**25. Trouble Lurking.**

**26. Tears.**

**27. Foreign.**

**28. Sorrow.**

**29. Happiness.**

**30. Under the Rain.**

**31. Flowers.**

**32. Night.**

**33. Expectations.**

**34. Stars.**

**35. Hold My Hand.**

**36. Precious Treasure.**

**37. Eyes.**

**38. Abandoned.**

**39. Dreams.**

**40. Rated.**

**41. Teamwork.**

**42. Standing Still.**

**43. Dying.**

**44. Two Roads.**

**45. Illusion.**

**46. Family.**

**47. Creation.**

**48. Childhood.**

**49. Stripes.**

**50. Breaking the Rules**

**51. Sport.**

**52. Deep in Thought.**

**53. Keeping a Secret.**

**54. Tower.**

**55. Waiting.**

**56. Danger Ahead.**

**57. Sacrifice.**

**58. Kick in the Head.**

**59. No Way Out.**

**60. Rejection.**

**61. Fairy Tale.**

**62. Magic.**

**63. Do Not Disturb.**

**64. Multitasking.**

**65. Horror.**

**66. Traps.**

**67. Playing the Melody.**

**68. Hero.**

**69. Annoyance.**

**70. 67.**

**71. Obsession.**

**72. Mischief Managed.**

**73. I Can't.**

**74. Are You Challenging Me?**

**75. Mirror.**

**76. Broken Pieces.**

**77. Test.**

**78. Drink.**

**79. Starvation.**

**80. Words.**

**81. Pen and Paper.**

**82. Can You Hear Me?**

**83. Heal.**

**84. Out Cold.**

**85. Spiral.**

**86. Seeing Red.**

**87. Food**

**88. Pain.**

**89. Through the Fire.**

**90. Triangle.**

**91. Drowning.**

**92. All That I Have.**

**93. Give Up.**

**94. Last Hope.**

**95. Advertisement.**

**96. In the Storm.**

**97. Safety First.**

**98. Puzzle.**

**99. Loner.**

**100. Relaxation.**


	2. Theme 1 Love

**Thank you guys for reviewing my first chapter! This seems like it is going to be fun to write…  
>Oh, and throughout all of these one shots, Katie is only four years younger than the guys, because, seriously, six years? Yeah, I can't work with that... :P<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 2: Love<strong>

"Hey, James, what does it mean to love someone?" Katie called from her room. James visibly gulped and his hazel eyes widened in alarm as he turned to face his best friend's younger sister's bedroom door. "What do you mean by that?" James asked; his voice wobbly. There was a moment of silence before the sound of Katie laughing could be heard. "Aw, you're so stupid, Diamond."

Now, James, being four years older than Katie, had no idea whatsoever how to answer this question. James should be able to answer this question; after all, he was thirteen years old now, but he wasn't exactly sure what to say to his best friend's nine year old sister.

"I guess it means when you have strong feelings for someone." James answered, shrugging his shoulders and trying to look cool as he leaned back onto the couch. This was what he got for wanting to stay back at Kendall's house while the other guys ran to the market for snacks for their sleepover that night. James didn't realize that he would be stuck on…_uh, _babysitting duty, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Katie nodded, her short brown ponytail bobbing behind her head as she walked into the living room of the Knight's small home. To tell the truth, she really did enjoy when James was the only one around left to watch her. It was…_fun. _It made her feel all fluttery inside. After all, what big eight grader would act so cool around Katie the way that James did?

Katie paused as she sat down next to James on the couch, who was watching Wrestling. "Have you ever felt love before? I mean, Kendall is always saying how you have so many girlfriends all of the time." Katie reasoned. James had to blush, biting his lip. Kendall and his big mouth.

"Well, Katie, that's different," James started, placing an arm around the younger girl. James was so used to Katie being around now that he was starting to think of her as his _own _little sister. "How?" Katie interjected. "My mom says that to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend you have to love them. How can you love so many people that quick?" She asked; her wide brown eyes boring into James's own.

James didn't know how to answer this question, because he truly had to think about it for a while. Of course he didn't really _love _all of those girls that he went out with. He barely dated them long enough to get to know them! The most he had ever done was kiss Amy Grier under an oak tree before winter break, but that was it.

"Well," James started, shifting closer to Katie. Katie liked that James was close to her. She felt warmer; safer, like she did whenever Kendall was around. Katie had been too younger to remember her father when he had died, but she wondered if she ever felt like this when she sat with her father when she was younger.

"Well, what?" Katie asked expectantly. James coughed inwardly. "Well, there are different ways to love, Katie." James started. Katie stared at the older boy blankly. "Well, I mean, you love Kendall, right?" James asked, turning towards Katie so that the two could make eye contact. Katie nodded hesitantly. "Most of the time."

James tried to bite back a chuckle. "But you don't love Kendall the way that a mom would love a dad, right?" James asked. "You don't love him in that weird way…you don't want to kiss him, or make babies with him-"

"Ew, James! You're disgusting!" Katie exclaimed, slapping James with all of her strength on his shoulder that was closest to her arm. James had to admit that, for a nine year old _girl, _Katie sure did have strength. "Owww!" James exclaimed, gripping his shoulder in- _mostly _– mock pain.

Katie shook her head. "Forget it. I'll just Google it on my mom's computer." She resolved, leaving the room. James sat in the living room for a moment in silence, just staring at the TV, thinking. Did his father ever care about his mother that way? Ever actually…_love _her, or just marry her for the fun of it, just like the way that James "dated" girls.

He sighed, leaning into the warm comfort of the couch. He was too tired to think of this right now. Thinking about his father always brought him down. I mean, if your dad was a deadbeat like James's who almost always called on the wrong date for James's birthday every year, you probably wouldn't want to think about him, either.

"James!" Katie shrieked from a different room. James sighed, forcing himself to get off of the couch. Mrs. Knight was at work, leaving Katie at home for the boys to take care of. It wasn't that James didn't like Katie, because he did; she wasn't like those normal, annoying fourth graders, but it could still be exhausting to stick around her at times.

"What is it, Kate?" James asked, walking into Mrs. Knight's room. James's eyes widened as he saw the images on the screen that Katie was staring at. "Ew, Katie, what the heck?" James exclaimed, setting to work to exit the internet page that the younger, way more innocent girl had pulled up. "Ew! Why aren't her shorts covering her…and Ew, why would someone get a tattoo there? My mom would never let me!" Katie exclaimed; shielding her eyes with her hands even though James had already beat her to it, holding a hand up in front of the screen to shield the small girl.

"What did you Google?" James asked as soon as he'd successfully ridded the computer screen of the rather inappropriate pictures. Katie shrugged. "I was just googling _love, _but then it turned into _making love, _and so I was wondering how people make love, because that's what Kendall said people have to do to make babies-"

"Yeah, once they are _married,_ and _thirty_!" James exclaimed, exasperated. "God, Katie..." James's voice trailed off as the younger girl's lips trembled just the slightest bit. After all, it wasn't really Katie's fault that those pictures had come up. James just had to remind Mrs. Knight to child-proof her computer.

"Here, let me help you. We can go to the online dictionary, okay? The dictionary will tell you what love means." James explained; rubbing Katie's back soothingly. Katie nodded slowly. To tell the truth, she was feeling kind of tired, even though it was only eight o clock. That was what she got for playing Nerf Guns with boys all day, without any breaks.

"Here we go." James announced as the computer finally pulled up the dictionary page. It was so slow, much slower than James's laptop at home, even though James would never mention this. He knew that it was hard for Mrs. Knight to take care of her small family, only working part time, without any help.

_Love  
>Noun<br>1. A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.  
>2. A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.<br>3. Sexual passion or desire.  
>4. A person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart.<br>5. (Used in direct address as a term of endearment, affection, or the like): Would you like to see a movie, love?_

James had to cover the younger girl's eyes once again at their eyes scanned over the third definition, but for the most part, Dictionary. Com solved his problem. "See? You love your mom and Kendall like the second definition, and…and I love those girls like the fourth definition, like a sweetheart; just a little crush. Okay?" James asked, hoping that the internet would come through and solve this problem.

Katie stared at the screen a bit longer before nodding. "Okay, James." She said with a small smile. She paused for a moment. "How do you love me?" She asked bluntly. James's eyed widened once again before he answered, "Like you love Kendall and your Mom, the second definition. You're like my little sister, squirt." He said with a smile before ruffling her hair, getting up and walking to the door to help the other guys into the house.

Katie Knight stared after James Diamond, because now she knew two things. One, she should never Google things again without having someone close by, and two, she knew that she would always feel that fluttery feeling in her tummy every time James Diamond was near. But now, did that mean that she loved him the way that he loved her, definition number two, or loving him like something else, like definition one or four?

And what in the world did definition number three mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, so, two chapters in one day! Now I really have to go to bed now…but this kind of got me out of my writer's block. Do you guys think that this is good? Thank you for the reviews! I'll thank you guys for real in the next chapter, I promise!<strong>


End file.
